Diamond In the Sky
by broken5pieces
Summary: We all have heard the first prophecy, but what if there was another. One hidden from the world. The wheels of fate are turning and they cannot be stopped. One path leads to greatness... and the other the universes downfall.
1. Destiny is Spoken

**Disclaimer: I am not blonde, nor do I have any kids**

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …"

Everyone knew that the first part of this prophecy had come true, even if they didn't know of it, but of course everyone had heard of the boy-who-lived. However, what they didn't know of, was about the one that came after. The one that still hadn't begun the start of an incredible destiny, but the first prophecy had started the turning the wheels of the second one and now it cannot stop the path it was meant to go on. Everyone, except Albus Dumbledore of course.

Though that was obviously fate's plan. It seemed to really like Albus Dumbledore, but of course never let him actually control the strings, that would be a disaster.

But of course, you all are not here to hear the ramblings of some random narrator who decided to ever so carefully recite this story written by fate. You all are here to hear the second prophecy, which is also sometimes called the Main Most Marvelous And Magnificent Prophecy That Nobody Ever Knew Existed Until It Was Too Late.

Right after our imminent Professor Sybill Trelawney announced the Great Prophecy and had just found her bearings, she was forcibly taken control of by fate again. Like a puppet attached to strings, with a deep voice and with a faraway look as if she was looking at something otherworldly, she spoke,

"There soon shall come a time… Where hope is lost to dust… And a time where demons are about to prevail… Two paths does the world hold… One that aligns a new regime, a road to greatness… And another that leads to destruction and chaos, where balance is lost… And must be gained with trust and collaboration… Where the Grey must choose or be lost… For only the ones who call themselves Light and Dark may remain… Hope shall lay in the heart of the one with a diamond… Found in the nest, the two entwined Serpent beast…"

To this, Albus Dumbledore's eyes only twinkled brighter than usual and gave no other outward sign of worry or emotion.

The wheels of fate began to turn.

* * *

Hi! I know this is really really really short and that's why there's another chappy posted along with this. Don't worry it's meant to be like this!


	2. Dungeons and Dragons

**Disclaimer: I do not have any kids, nor am I blonde. But I do have a brain that doesn't shut up:)**

The dungeons were, as always, freezing and unwelcoming. It was as if someone cast a permanent freezing charm along with a dementor breath curse. Knowing my Father, he probably did.

My ears were open and alert as I heard footsteps nearing my prison cell. I heard the familiar jingling keys being pressed to the lock, its purpose was to try and humiliate me (which it really didn't). The metal door swung open, and I sprang up to attention, well crouched up to attention, because the chains didn't let me stand, also another _very_ successful way to humiliate me (please note the sarcasm).

My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light, which usually happens if you were in here for three days.

My brother, who was near the door, watched me with an unreadable expression. After my eyes finally adjusted, I read him more clearly. To anyone else he seemed to be expressionless and aloof, but to me I could read him as clear as a book. I saw anger in there, a little disdain as he took in my surroundings, and one I didn't expect to see. Helplessness.

I stayed silent, silently urging him to first speak. Of course we didn't really need to speak, but it was a forced habit.

"You seem to be very comfortable," a hint of sarcasm came through as he watched me with hidden amusement as I failed valiantly to to hold a relaxed position and an expression of nonchalance.

"Shuddup," I murmured, giving him my death glare.

Instead of being fazed (it was probably not as potent as usual because I was tired and hungry), he walked towards me, crouching a little to speak.

"Of all the foolish things to do Dia… why did you take the blame!" He whispered angrily to me, his grey eyes darker than usual.

"Because Father would only punish you harder Dray," I say tiredly. "You are supposed to be the perfect Heir, if he knew it was you, he would be beyond furious. Besides you wouldn't want your perfect hair to be ruined in a dingy place like this, would you?"

"Dia be serious for once. Look at where that has gotten you," Dray yelled, not whispering anymore.

For the first time, I looked at my brother more closely. He had circles and smudges around his eyes and his usually perfect blonde hair looked like it was uneven around a few pieces. I almost gasped in shock. His clothes were wrinkled, like he had just gotten out of bed.

'You look like hell,' I thought out to him without thinking.

He laughed and spoke out loud instead. "You should talk. If I look bad, you are a hundred times worse." He wrinkled his nose. "And smell."

"Gee thanks Dray."

"Your welcome!" came a cheerful reply. However he quickly became stern again. "I told Father you would behave yourself and to give you another chance. You are free now but please Diana don't do anything foolish, at least a little while! Merlin knows you will do something idiotic without even knowing!"

He looked at me, his grey eyes boring into mine. "Promise me. Y-your all I have," he said softly, his face close to mine.

My eyes teared a bit. I've never seen him show his emotions so publicly like this.

"I promise Dray. No more dungeon trips." I hugged him tight, tugging on my chains to wrap my hands around his back. He hugged me back, just as fiercely.

'I love you Dray,' I thought.

'I love you more,' he thought back

"Oh your chains!" he exclaimed, his anger returning. He took out the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the ones on my wrists first, and then ankles. It felt quite strange having him take of the shackles, only Father or the house-elf's ever took them off me.

Horror flood through our bond as he stared at my wrists in his hand. They were an ugly shade of red and bruised all over. Father had put them on too tight again. But if Dray was angry about this, I absently wondered what he would do if he knew what else Father did. He looked like he would start breathing out fire, like the animal he was aptly named after. I strengthened my occlumency shields just in case. It worked to protect my mind from nosy invaders and invasive twin bonds too. It was great, but of course if Dray really tried, he could get into my mind, and I his, but we both respected each other's privacy and rarely ever did it.

I realized he asked me a question.

"Huh," I asked.

'I said, when was the last time you ate? You look like a twig.' He looked at me with bemusement and concern.

"Before I was brought to the dungeon," I said absentmindedly, wondering why we we were still here.

"Three days!" Dray shrieked.

I winced. "Must you be so loud."

He gave me an incredulous look. "Holly!" he barked, turning away from me briskly.

Holly, one of our sweeter house-elf's, appeared in an instant, squeaking, "Master Draco! What can Holly do for Master Draco sir?"

Dray started listing every type of food I loved and sent the elf on it's way. My stomach rumbled, and I just realized how hungry I had been.

"Thanks," I smiled at him happily.

"Just don't do this again Dia, please I beg of you."

"Malfoy's don't beg," I meant it as a statement, but instead it came as a curious question.

Dray's face twisted, "For you only sister, I beg. No one else." Then he looked at me, horrified. "Merlin's pants Dia, _you_ really are turning me into a bloody Hufflepuff!"

I smirk. "What can I say," I flip my hair to the side as elegantly as I can in such a situation, "I have many talents."

Dray rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off as Holly appeared with a platter full of food.

"Here it is Master Draco. Holly made it all by herself!"

Dray waved her of. "It's for Diana, not me."

Holly's eyes grew wide, which made them look like tennis balls. "B-but Master Draco, Holly is not to be giving Mistress Diana any food," she cried. "Master Lucius told us all elf's no!"

I felt Dray's irritation sweep through our bond, and quickly grabbed him before he did anything stupid. I felt dizzy immediately after moving, but ignored it.

"Holly," I said calmly. "Did he say specifically when?"

"Oh yes Mistress," she nodded hard to emphasize what she said. "Master Lucius told Holly not to be giving Mistress Diana no food until Mistress's stay in the dungeons."

"Well then, it was a very lovely stay," I said looking around my freezing cell, wondering why Dray hadn't complained yet, "But I can't say that I'll be happy to stay here any longer. Let's get out of here."

All three of us hurried out, straight to my room, thankfully not bumping into Father on the way. Once we neared my room, I leaned on Dray for support, exhausted. I mentally scolded myself, one of many Father's teachings flew into my mind. _Malfoy's don't show weakness_. I ignored it. It was just my brother I was showing it to, and the house elf didn't count.

I collapsed on my neatly arranged bed, almost immediately dirtying it with my soot and dust covered body. But I didn't care. I was on my bed at last.

Dray watched me, amused. Holly handed me the food and I inhaled everything in seconds, not caring if I was going to get sick to the stomach later.

"Well, as much as I would love to bask in your three-day dungeon smell," his voice oozed with sarcasm, "I've got to go to Father and tell him you are here. It's been too long already."

I waved him off, collapsing on my bed once again, waving my hands up and down on the soft mattresses. I was never going to take a bed for granted again.

I could hear Dray rolling his eyes. ' a shower. Or a bath. Twice at the least. You really do stink.'

I sent him a mental image of me flipping him of. He slammed my door, laughing in response.

After a few moments of smuggling with Emo, honestly there is nothing wrong with naming our pillows, I went to shower. I switched on the tap and then felt Dray smiling. Indignation and embarrassment flood through me and I pushed him hard out of my mind, making him wince.

'Eww! You pervert!' I screamed at him.

'I wasn't looking!' he yelled back hastily.

'Don't talk or look, or I'll block you fully,' I warned. He obeyed and I felt him leave. Still his presence never really left my mind. He was always there, in the back. We were connected, our minds and magic. Since we were born. Magical bonded twins were pretty rare, and even then we were more close than others. You see, Dray could literally come into my mind and see through my eyes, and I him. I don't know how far we could go, but I once accidentally possessed him. Thankfully he didn't know, and I was too freaked out to tell him. I had a penis for Merlin's sake.

I leaned on the shower wall, exhausted. The hot water burned my wounds, but still felt good on the places that were not full of scars, so I didn't change the temp.

I knew I had to get out soon, my hands already looked like prunes. After a few more moments, with strength I didn't know I possessed, I dragged myself out of the shower and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. I flopped on my bed once again. Finally, most of the filth was gone.

However, very soon, I wished I never left the shower, because five minutes after I got a note from Father.

 _Meet me as soon as you're ready in my office_

Dread filled through me. I still hadn't forgotten our last meeting. But I could not go, that was unbecoming of a Malfoy. Plus my self-preservation was kicking in. There was no way in hell that I would purposely want Father to get angry. Well, unless it was for Dray.

I hurried through the Manor's halls, my bruises twinging. I reached my Father's office out of breath, and then straightened my self, brushing of non-existent specks of dust. It was just not done for a Malfoy to look tired or frazzled in front of anyone, even though we felt like it. It was like showing your weakness in full display for everyone to see, which was also unfitting.

I tried to feel where Dray was. I fought the urge to sigh when I felt him all the way across, near the gardens of the Manor.

Instead, I knocked on the office door. "Come in," came my Father's aristocratic drawl. I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

* * *

HI! I was bored and decided to write another story since this idea just wanted to be written down. I want to finish them all and I solemnly swear I'll try my best! Hope you all liked this chapter by the way, it's totally AU but oh well it's my story! Well that's all and oh- Draco Malfoy himself shall wink at you if you review!


End file.
